Always - Outlaw Queen Baby
by sofiandradesuarez
Summary: After Regina regain the love of Robin in the EF they and Emma return to Storybtooke with the hopes of beating Gideon who allied with the Evil Queen and manage to defeat them. Regina knowing that she would not live forever could reverse the effect of the potion and think of the next level with Robin. But the road will have its consequences
1. Pregnant?

**Once upon a time Robin Hood acclaimed and highly recognized hero just sacrificed for his true love Regina Mills ...**

After the dream of Emma in which Regina and she had been trapped thanks to the queen they found a way back to Storybrooke but as Regina had seen Robin in the lake she made sure that Robin fell in love with her again and although It was a dream everything was real so they went back to Storybrooke with Robin. Regina realizes that Robin is bad because he attacks her. Regina does not know what to do, she just thinks she wants Robin back. But she does not know how to save the man she loves. Regina was desperate to save him from harm. Because she knew that evil was not something her boyfriend would have wanted. Because she knew that evil was not something her boyfriend would have liked. Regina was so worried that she decided to talk to Mary Margaret who told her that if she wanted something she had to let it go, that is to say that she let Robin die again. Regina was determined that that would not happen, she would save Robin from being as she was, then Regina felt it was time for him to recover his memory. Regina followed by semas the places where Robin was always going, for 3 weeks there was no result until one day Regina found him walking in the forest. Robin did not want to go with Regina but she took him to the crypt. In the crypt she sat Robin in front of the mirror and sealed the entrances so Robin would not come out. "What on earth do you want from my majesty?" Robin said annoyed, determined to hurt Regina, possibly leaving her unconscious. Regina only slowly approached Robin and gave him a kiss in the mouth, suddenly Robin released his hands his body relaxed slowly raised his hands and kissed passionately Regina, Regina felt different felt again with his true love what It meant that Robin's memory had returned, that everything that happened between them had reminded him. The kiss ended and Robin told Regina "I've come back and I'll never leave you." Time later came the day of the fight between Gideon and Emma but the Queen allied with Gideon and were defeated by the heroes who again saved Storybrooke. Robin had gone back to The Enchanted Forest to bring Roland who was happy to see Regina again who was her mother and her brother Henry. In Storybrooke everything was really normal there were no villains who wanted to hurt them. Emma and Regina work together in the city hall because Regina had named Emma the second in command, Mary Margaret had finally broken the curse of The Queen and had forgiven David for everything and was still working as a teacher, although it was more and Robin had been talking about taking the second step in their relationships but apparently had nothing yet thought of. The days passed and Regina had been very happy seeing Robin jr and Neal and obviously Robin had noticed, It was a Wednesday morning, Regina loved Wednesday because it was the only day he left early work and also did not meet his Routine routine. Regina came in to Granny's and found Robin sitting at the tables "Hello my love" said Robin rising to greet Regina "Robin, pnse you were in the forest" she said kissing her boyfriend "I asked you for a glass of hot cocoa" Said Robin looking at Regina "You asked without cinnamon, right?" Regina asked, remembering that she did not like the cinnamon with her cocoa. "Of course, you know us so well as not to ask you for cocoa with cinnamon," said Robin. Waiting for her cocoa, Rubby came with the cocoa and Regina started to take it "Regina I have seen you very happy with the little ones of the family" said Robin eating a lemon cake "If they seem very tender" said Regina taking another sip of cocoa " And what do you think about having your own? "Robin said, Regina for a moment almost choked on the hot cocoa after the question" A baby ... Robbin me ... I have to go to work, "said Regina, who ran out of the restaurant." Regina waits, "Robin said, trying to reach her but did not make it. Regina went into her office and locked herself, Regina took a breath and a small tear slipped down her cheek, she almost drowned because I think the moment she took the potion that made her infertile she only think of how selfish It was when he did, he took his magic books and tried to find a spell that would reverse it but he could not find it. Then he took a lamp and threw it to the wall. Then he came up with an idea and grabbed his keys and went to ran in and Gold said, "Regina, I thought you were with your boyfriend or something like that." Regina smiled and said, "I want a Gold child and I need your help" thinking about the way I told Rumple the same thing about him. Past "I love you but I already have a wife and a son" rumple said "Again I do not mean that besides I also have boyfriend and what I mean is that if you have a potion that reverses the potion that made it could not have children "Regina said, looking at Rumple." You're lucky that when your mother died here, I left a little bit of her blood on the floor, and since I knew you would come in some way to get this, I'll have the antidote, "said Rumple, giving it to Regina. Your price? "Regina asked who already knew what gold was going to say" No one just greets your future child on my part "Regina came out of the store and took the antidote, for a moment she hurt infinitely but then went to college to pick up To the children and went home. Roland and Henry were suppressed and ate pizza, Robi was in their room, Regina came in and kissed Robin "I think if we can have a baby" said Regia removing her jacket Robin full of joy replied "Well, my majesty I think ... (he kissed her on the neck) I think we get to work "I grabbed his hand and took her to the room a passionate kiss started everything, Henry was in his room playing Xbox with Roland while Regina and Robin were doing theirs.

* * *

The month Regina was the pregnancy test number five were with Robin in the bathroom and both had the best hopes that she was pregnant so they raised the toothpick slowly with hope because thinking about the one who was going to be positive but unfortunately Regina did not I was pregnant. At that moment Regina totally decomposed but Robin said "Regina, do not worry we can try again" but it was not going to be that day as she lay back in bed, Robin was not 100 and went to Granny's to take a drink. "Robin, what happened, my friend," Killian said when she saw that Robin was so sad. "Nothing is just that Regina wants a baby and we tried but it did not work" Killian said "Do not worry, my friend, I think you should go home to be with Regina "so Robin came home to the room and saw Regina totally asleep with the makeup running that meant she had cried until she fell asleep, Robin lay with her but it was a bitter night for the couple. Some time later they kept trying but the test was always negative. Regina had no hope but was still trying "Negative" Robin said, Regina came out of the bathroom and lay down on her bed began to cry quietly "I'm so sorry" Robin said sweetly, climbing to bed next to Regina whose tears soaked "Shhh." Robin calmed her, kissing the top of her head and squeezing him tightly in a warm, loving embrace. "I promise you someday we'll have a baby, and it's going to be Beautiful just like you, "he said but Regina was really very bad. The days passed quickly and Regina was already exhausted her illusions of having a baby had almost completely disappeared she was in a bad mood and the two fought because Regina no longer He felt capable of having a baby and Robin if Regina was so angry. It was ten o'clock at night, Robin and Regina did not look at each other or talk to each other, but Robin did not like it at all so he turned around a little and saw Regina's white snow hand, slid his hand to take it and "I'm sorry Robin, it's not your fault that I'm useless because I'm the only person in this town who can not get pregnant instead. David just has to look at Mary Margaret to have her stay Pregnant, "she said with a small tear running down her cheek and her fist clenched with a little anger." Regina is not useless and you will never be, you are my girlfriend, the most beautiful strong and brave person I know and even if you can not stay yet We can keep trying, "Robin said, rubbing her hand and that made her feel better." You know, I think we could try it, "Regina said with her hormones in disbelief." Well ... Roland and Henry are with Hook and Emma. "Robin slowly came over and removed the silk shirt. Without thinking Robin began to kiss her neck slowly down, took the silk shirt Regina, then she kissed him until he reached the bed where he took off his green shirt that stood out his muscles "I missed this ... Robin" said Regina with A seductive tone "I missed him too, come quickly with me," Robin said as he took her from his beautiful hands and began to walk down the stairs to reach the room where he kissed her passionately since Regina was so beautiful, the fingers of Regina's delicate hand was buried in Robin's skin. "Do you want to continue?" Said the "Just be quiet" Regina said.

* * *

PIP PIP PIP ! "the clock struck at 6 am" Good morning ... "said Robin kissing Regina on the cheek that was wrapped in the quilt" Hello love ... I will not stand up if you ask, "she said and Robin to wake her began to tickle" Robin, haha what do you do? "She said with a laugh. "Regina, what do you think?" Robin said very carefully. "Well," said Regina, so they made their own but suddenly Regina got out of bed because she felt a bit dizzy and suddenly passed out, Henry came quickly, "he shouted as he called his son," Daddy what happened? "Henry said, climbing up the stairs quickly, he went into the room and saw Regina on the floor. Henry started to give him air with his fan on the coffee table. Regina night and she started to wake up "Robin that happened?" Regina said breathlessly. "You fainted" Henry said, catching his breath. "Henry, thank you, if you want, can you go to Zelena with your brother?" Robin said. Was Regina "Well if you need me again you call me" said Henry and went to look for Roland to take him to Zelena, "Robin you think we made it" Regina said assuming she was pregnant so she locked herself in the bathroom and called To Robin when he already had the 5 pregnancy tests germinating. Robin and Regina sat on the bathroom floor, their backs resting against the side of the tub. "How much is left?" Regina asked as she watched Robin's watch move slowly, "Approximately 1 minute," said Robin, Rubbed his hands with anxiety and fear "5,4,3,2,1" both said at the same time, "I do not want to see it, it's your turn" Regina and Robin said with confidence he replied "Well, let's go to the account Of 3. 1,2,3 "when lifting it good appeared two lines indicating it was pregnant. A cool breeze felt in the air "Regina, love we made it," said Robin. "Robin, I'm ... I'm pregnant !" she said, almost without wind and stumbled over the words "I know, I know" Robin said absolutely happy, it was 9:00 PM and Regina was reading a book she had rented in The bibloteca named 100 years of loneliness and Robin had just gone to pick up Roland and Henry and had taken them to sleep so he rose yawning and Regina was also asleep "How do you feel?" He asked intrigued by what had happened to him This morning "Well at least my head is no longer hurting," she said as she stopped reading her book. "I'm glad to hear that and what happens to cluster?" Robin said referring to the name that had put the baby to go It's easier to talk about it. "We're fine," Regina laughed. "I have only a couple of weeks, and in some days the symptoms begin, but my feet hurt a little," she said, suggesting that Robin pay more attention than she was receiving "Pain you say? I think I can fix it, "Robin said, rubbing her feet but not before giving her a small kiss on the flat stomach where her little son or daughter was, and then Robin began to kiss her neck.

* * *

The days passed Regina was 12 weeks had just come out of the shower and went to dry her body then she combed her hair black as night and went to dress putting on her dark blue shirt and black pants but realized she had left More tight than normal so I unbuttoned it and lifted his shirt then went to the large mirror that was in the back of the closet was placed in front of the mirror and saw a small increase in his belly that meant he or her baby and Was taking shape and suddenly felt warm hands that was put on his was Robin watching as she watched his son grow up. "Bhua ... Robin" Regina said that she was in the bathroom vomiting and he was with her all the time in the bathroom holding her hair and putting her hand on his back that was one of the main symptoms "Tranquil love" Robin said taking his hair And with the other hand touching the belly of Regina "I think ... I think I'm done," she said even with a repulsive flavor in her mouth. "And there is no spell to disappear nausea," said Robin trying to cheer his girlfriend. Spells you want but not one like that or at least I do not know it, "she said, brushing her teeth." And if you create a potion that can do it? "Robin said." I do not want to tempt the cluster to have magic, "Regina said. "She said," The magic is very dangerous and what happens if it comes out with my magic, the dark magic? "Regina said, tying her shirt and warming the water to take a relaxing bath. Robin, holding Regina's shirt in his hands "I think so," said Regina, entering the tub "So ... does it mean that if I had magic like my daughter Robin did not?" Robin said taking Regina's clothes to the laundry basket "Yes, what I want to say is that I do not want him or her to have dark magic" Regina said lying in the tub with foam "Do you want me to accompany you?" Robin said bringing him to Regina Chamomile tea "We are fine Love" Regina said relaxing "Well, I'm going to play outside with the kids," Robin said, lighting the candles beside the tub. "Wait there's something in the bed that's for you," Regina said, resting her hands on her belly. "What's that?" Robin said, pulling out of her bag "A suit from Arthur Street," said Regina, listening to her music of relaxation.


	2. Fucking symptoms

**Hello guy's this is the new chapter of the fanfic. To make it clear to you what you say if it is not true blame Google and the books that I read on the subject. In this chapter used some Colombian phrases then sorry if you do not understand :** ) **. Hope you like. Spoiler: I'm going to be a little cruel with Regina ?  
_**

Regina stayed in the bath for a while, and Robin slept on the bed. Then Regina got up and put on her silk pajamas and went to the room because it was 6 pm and I was tired "I love you Robin Hood thank you for being with me" Regina said remembering everything that had happened to them "I also milady And I can not believe we're going to have a kid, Regina could not be happier than I am now, "Robin said, putting his hand on Regina's belly." You know Robin, I do not know why, but I think it's going to be a girl" she said. She watched as Robin's eyes lit up.

The next morning Regina went to work and Robin went to buy a latte. In the mayoralty Regina had another marked symptom change personality that consisted that one minute another was happy but then literally wanted to kill someone suddenly Emma entered the mayoralty but Regina was with a small pain in the belly that was normal "Regina All good?"She said entering the mayoralty" Now no Swan "she said with 3 stones in the hand" Yes you explain to me what is happening ... "she said but Regina threw a fireball" I regret Emma is alone That ... "She said while Emma realized that Regina was pregnant since she had also felt the same symptoms when she was pregnant with Henry" oh by God Regina YOU ARE PREGNANT ! "she said jumping with happiness" What? By god Emma seems to feel bad to be married to the pirate "said Regina to prevent Emma from finding out about her embarrassment" mm ... Regina I am not a fool. First you have been vomiting a lot, according to your breasts are bigger and not Ask why I see them, and last emotions changed. Regina does not fool me remember that having a super power to see when you lie "said Emma then Regina was told that she could trust Emma" Robin And I were going to say it's at dinner "said Regina happy" How do you feel ? "Emma said trying to talk to her." Well, sometimes I feel nauseous but all , please do not say anything, it's better than when we talk about the baby, we'll call it a cluster until it becomes official "Regina said, answering Emma" And Zelena already knows? "Emma asked even more intrigued." No, she does not know about this yet. I do not know how he will react to this "said Regina worried about the fights that had been months before but Emma said" Regina is your sister "" I know but after everything that happened between her and I think it is better than He still does not know "said Regina" Well I would think that you should tell her before she discovers it "said Emma prompting Regina" I do not know if she and I were going to go to lunch together at Granny's "Regina said thinking that she was already I was leaving late to go to lunch. "Well then I leave you" said Emma rising from the room "If you want you can stay I think I do not take so long" said Regina getting up Emma accepted and said goodbye.

At Granny's Zelena was waiting for Regina "I'm sorry Zelena" said Regina hurrying in "Do not worry, you want a drink?" Zelena said to put a topic of conversation Regina thought for a second "will be that I say that not because it is bad for the baby although I would raise suspicions that I am pregnant but and if I say yes ... Ah I know there is a spell to Change things with alcohol to normal "Regina thought in silence" Regina? "Said Zelena watching as Regina was thoughtful" Yes, of course "she said the rest of the lunch did not speak much until Robin arrived and I salute Regina and Zelena, Then he started talking about clustering to Regina obviously Zelena started to suspect and Regina realized "Robin will be please please leave us alone for a minute" Regina said and Robin retired "Regina cluster is ... is it a baby?" Zelena asked astonished. Regina was cold, "Regina?" Zelena continued to insist. "Yes or I think so," said Regina, noting that Zelena looked uncomfortable and said, "Sis, are you okay?" Zelena passed her a thousand things at the moment, I felt bad for leaving Regina in exchange for the queen. "I regret Regina everything I did was just for my happiness I never thought that Robin had bitten because of me" said Zelena swallowing a thick saliva "Zelena was never your fault" he said. Regina and Zelena laughed "Of course we can practice with Robyn" Zelena said, Regina hugged her and felt like if it was the first time she was there. with her

Later that night they were at dinner organized by Regina and Robin to give the official announcement to cluster. It was a small party all drinking something except Regina who ate ice cream with hamburger pizza and a large glass of soda which was another symptom of pregnancy suddenly Robin appeared behind her with Robin his little daughter and whispered in her ear "I think it's time to officially announce Cluster" so Robin picked up a drink and hit it with a fork to make it sound all paid attention "We call them here To tell them Regina and I are really happy because ... "Robin said before Regina interrupted" because Robin and I are going to have a baby "all were astonished but at the same time happy then Mary Margaret and Belle went to give her advice and that But Regina was more interested in eating than in paying attention. "Regina Regina looks like you've finally got your happy ending," said Belle. "I can not believe we did it," Regina said, looking at her belly and eating pizza. "Robin is very good in bed ..." Zelena said. "OMFG Zelena, that's RUDE. "Said Mary Margaret." I think I'm going to throw up, "said Regina, who ran to the nearest bathroom." Do not stand there, Swan, go and help her "Zelena said, looking at Emma who went to Regina, She saw her friend vomiting "This is awful aghm" Regina said trying to breathe to stop vomiting "Regina I'm want me to call Robin?" Said Emma taking her friend's hair. "No, I'll be fine with you Swan," Regina said.

Days later Robin noticed Regina worried so she came over and said "Regina are you okay?" And she replied "Robin I'm scared" obviously Robin replied "What? You Regina Mills are you afraid of? "Regina punched him in the arm and said" You remember that I had my first love Daniel and love him until the moment my mother killed him and then I married Leopold The father of Mary Margaret ... "Regina said before Robin interrupted her" Yes, what about that? "Regina continued but saw how Robin knew what the story was" long after I married Leopold I realized She was pregnant with a baby, Daniel's baby. "Regina paused to recover as she watched as Robin grew paler." I knew the baby was from Daniel but I remembered that I did not want it, but Leopold left with His own with me on our wedding night, and many nights after that, "Regina continued, while Robin boiled her blood and said to Regina" That which? I thank you that I am not alive because if I were I would go at this moment To give him a punch in the face "but Regina to try to calm him said" Robin, I could not do anything at that time I was his wife and his Queen "but Robin responded with even more anger" The fact that I give you a crown And tell you that you're his wife does not give you the right to do what you did "and Regina kissed him in the mouth and said" I know you care about me I understand and I like but let me finish the story " So Robin calmed down and Regina continued, "No one else knew it and I was going to announce it on Leopold's birthday, so that's a better gift than having a son with his wife. They went on a trip and ... "regina stopped for a minute" One of those nights I woke up with a sharp pain in the belly and the sheets stained with blood ... it was a miscarriage "term Regina" Do not worry ... "said Robin" And if that happens to me again if that happens to our baby I could not bear to lose it less when I have his father with me "she said crying" Regina give me your hand "said Robin grabbing his hand as white as snow and carrying it to his own belly" Do you feel that? "Regina nodded." It's your baby, our baby. "Robin said staring into Regina's eyes." Robin ... I do not know what I'd do without you, "Regina said." You would still live with Henry, but you would not have to. No one to prepare breakfast for you, "Robin said." Henry prepares the waffles better, "Regina said, teasing her boyfriend." So, tomorrow we'll have a co-op to see who prepares breakfast better? " Robin asked, leaning back on the bed "I think it's okay ... besides Roland and I love the waffles, but I do not know if the baby is too," said Regina, leaning back next to Robin "Let's wait for tomorrow" Robin said kissing Regina

 **I think I'll leave the chapter here. On Twitter I did a survey that could be the baby and I think it best that she is a girl. Regarding this chapter I thought to put a lot of Swan Queen because YOLO but do not worry they will have more Outlaw Queen and Regina will interact more with their two children. By the way Sunday is a new episode. I say goodbye XOXO.**


	3. And If

**Welcome to a new chapter. I've been very busy and that's why I could not write more chapters so far. I swear I'm about to kill A & E for not returning Robin but in the fanfict we're going to bring him back. Hope you like. PS: In this chapter we are going to see Regina suffer for the insecurities of being a mother of a newborn especially when she is the child of Robin**

 _It was 3:30 in the morning Regina woke up with a very intense pain in the belly. She rose quickly from the bed and switched on the light from the lamp. The bed was stained with blood. Regina was in shock for a moment felt as if everything was happening again. Robin woke up and saw Regina in shock and said "Regina ?" But she instead fainted and flogged her head. Robin took her up and took her to the hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital, Robin shouted for help. Dr. Whale and the nurses saw Regina full of blood on Robin's arms and they were out of breath. Dr. Whale picked up the nearest stretcher, and Robin put Regina on the stretcher._

 _The minutes seemed hours and hours seemed days with the expectation of a result. Robin paced back and forth expecting results on Regina and her son or daughter. Dr. Whale came out of the surgery room and his face told Robin everything, they had lost the baby._

Regina woke up. It had all been a nightmare. Robin felt Regina rise, frightened the lamp and saw Regina raised. "Love, did you have a nightmare?" Robin asked, seeing that Regina was almost pale. "Yes, I dreamed that I was losing our baby." Robin said "I do not want you to come by, Regina." Robin took her hand and said "I'll never let anything happen to our family. I promise you for my honor." Regina sat with Robin on the bed and they both fell asleep.

"Where the hell were you?" Said Regina, 24 weeks pregnant, watching Robin enter the room. "In the library" he said, carrying a bunch of books. "For all these books" she said, trying to help. "wait, don't help me this. It's for the group" Robin said taking the 30 books to the room."You can tell what you told Belle to find you all" Regina said, waving her hand to carry the books. "I told her I needed to consult so she would be ready I also believe that this book will help" he said "And that book is ..." said Regina, looking at the cover "What to expect when you're expecting. Belle says she's the best for this."She said "But you already lived that" she said, remembering Marian."I was not really with Marian when Roland was born" He smiled. "So you have no idea?" Regina said, moistening her lips. With the language because if Robin did not know it would be more uncomfortable to explain to him remembering when he had to explain to Henry how the children were doing "Not really but for that, rent the books" said Robin lying down on the bed next to Regina to start reading The book "Well you know I'll also read my book" she said taking 100 years of solitude, spent 2 hours and Robin could talk topic "You know that it's good to talk to the baby or rather to put a name on it" Regina stopped her reading and said, "It's okay, come on." Robin settled in. "What do you think if it's a boy named Daniel?" Robin said. "The first thing I hear as soon as I'm born is to be called as my first love" said Regina a little annoyed "So, if it's Marian girl?" Robin said with a second attempt. "I'm going to give birth to a prince or princess not the ex-Wife of my boyfriend" Regina said with her irony "Love you know that we better wait for him or her to be born" said Robin kissing her "And when we have the ultrasound?" Robin asked "Tomorrow I have 24 weeks to say 6 months I think we'll know the sex of the baby tomorrow" said Regina yawning.

"Then we'll sleep my love" said Robin, putting the blanket over his body "Robin, you know they say it's good too" said Regina, biting her lower lip "Let me guess" Robin said kissing his neck needed a lot of agility to do with a pregnant but that is one of the best qualities of Robin was a very pleasant night for the two but stopped when Regina felt something moved inside it was cluster who was kicking in Her belly "Robin hopes to feel this" she said taking him by the hand and taking him to that small part where she felt her baby "That was strong" said Robin watching Regina twist a moment of pain "I think he likes your voice" Continued Robin. "Yes, why do you think that? Auh" Said Regina "Because ... "Robin said until he realized that Cluster stopped kicking" At least my voice reassures him "Regina said trying to close his eyes" Well I think That you should rest a little" said Robin kissing her on the cheek "You're right I'm very nervous for tomorrow" said Regina Almost asleep "Do not worry tomorrow everything will be fine "said Robin turning off the light" Tomorrow you take Henry and Roland To school, right?" Regina closed her eyes." Yeah, do not worry, rest" Robin said.

In the morning Regina woke up and Robin was no longer Regina she bathed dressed and went to the mayor's office where she worked until 12 pm and then went to meet Dr. Whale and Robin was going to see there "Regina Robin Happy to see you again" said Dr. Whale taking them to the ultrasound room. "The last time I saw Robin was with Zelena having her baby and now you're here with Regina you really have a good shot" said Dr. Whale with his jokes "We really need another doctor in this town" Regina said, climbing onto the stretcher. "Can I help you?" Robin asked. "I'm just not pregnant, I'm not immobilized" said Regina, who did not feel comfortable with people who thought she was not capable. She thought nothing as she lifted her shirt to show her belly. "Well let's start" Dr. Whale said as I poured the gel that helped with the image until I focused on what they wanted to see "Ready to meet your baby?" Dr. Whale said as he turned his computer around to show them what they expected the most "That ... is that our baby?"Robin asked with a smile taking Regina's hand. "Yes, it is, or rather, your daughter" Said Whale. "Sorry, our daughter?" Said Regina "I'm sorry I thought you wanted to know" said Whale "Yes, is it just that we're going to have a daughter?" Regina said lovingly "Is that she is perfect in health so Regina can dress and see you in a month" Said Whale Regina dressed and went home but Robin realized that Regina had something "Are you okay?" Asked Robin "I do not know. Robin, I'm going to have a daughter, you understand, daughter, and if she's bad like me, if my past condemns her for life and if..." Regina said before Robin interrupted her "Regina ... she's going to be fine she's going to be wonderful she's going to Being a hero will not let anything happen to her." Regina calmed down and said "Okay, but your last names will be Mills-Hood for you to have a real title." Regina said "No problem with that, my love, you know better" Robin said, kissing her.

Regina and Henry were eating at Hook's house and Emma with Robin, Regina was very insecure thinking that she was going to be a terrible mother that the baby was going to hate him and Henry realized and said "Mom do not worry" Regina pretending Who did not know what he was talking about, said, "I do not know what you're talking about." Henry knew Regina was cheating on him. "Come with me." Regina followed her son and he led her to the park where he and Emma were the first She arrived at Storybrooke that Regina had destroyed but then rebuilt it. They sat down and lovingly said to him, "Mama, I've got to tell you something: All my life I've been in the shadow of you since you're heroes and I'm just the son of the heroines, but when I'm like this, you encourage me and you make me Feel special why I remember that I am a prince and also remember that you changed for me. I need you to think you can take care of my sister. "Regina hugged him and he kissed her cheek. When they returned to the house, Robin said "Regina what happened?" Regina only smiled and he took her home and looked at her but she was still a little scared but Robin kissed her passionately and she said "Robin you think I'm going To be a good mother? "Robin smiled at her and said," Regina, you're going to be the best mother in the world and equally the evil queen is not with you. "She kissed him and Robin unbuttoned her dress, but suddenly Regina stopped him. Said "Robin are you sure it's good for the baby?" Robin replied "I do not think anything's wrong" and the two kept kissing until they went to bed. The next morning Regina woke up cold because Robin was not with her in bed so Regina only thought of going down so she put on her slippers and her purple teddy gown and got up with a bit of difficulty because as she was pregnant and The baby was a little big. Regina was coming down the stairs that were full of rose petals, a pleasant smell passed through her nostrils. She continued down the stairs and saw Henry Robin Killian and David preparing breakfast, apparently Regina had forgotten that it was the day of The mother so Regina Emma Zelena Belle and Mary Margaret was going to have some pancakes with syrup that looked delicious. Then they followed the gifts and Regina began opening the one of Robin, was a bracelet made with the bow of one of the arrows of him and with a pen made of golden quartz but not only was a bracelet were two one for Regina and the other for his Daughter but what Robin did not know was that the pen that was supposed to be made of quartz really contained the last fragments of the Olympus crystal.

Robin and Regina slept in the room when Roland and Henry came to wake them up because it was 10 o'clock in the morning. Roland arrived slowly and Regina gave him a kiss on the cheek lying that Henry prepared the Waffles with Nuttella that both liked them both. Regina awake and in front of her was her little Roland with Henry who had breakfast and behind it was Robin. Regina smiled slowly because she was very happy to have what she had always thought to have. Your happy ending. The four of them finished breakfast, Robin under the washing dishes, Henry went to organize his room and Roland stared at his mother. "What's up, my little Roland?" Regina asked "Mommy ... how does it feel to have our sister?" Roland said, Regina smiled and said, "Give me your hand." Roland shook Regina's hand and she took it straight to the point where she was feeling Cluster kicking "WOW, it's like magic," Roland said. "And Mom, where are the babies from?" Roland continued, Regina almost moved and said "I'll tell you when you grow up" Roland was disappointed but Regina told him affectionately that he should go and fix the room to go to Snow and David.

The normal continuous day. Regina went to work and Robin went to the fire station where it was her job. Regina's day went something like this: She arrived at work at 11 am, was working until 3:30 and then Emma arrived with Subway sandwiches. "Emma, thank you, I swear I was starving," Regina said. "Regina, you're also my best friend," said Emma, opening the macadamia cookie. "And how are things with the pirate?" Regina asked, "Well, I suppose, but she's been acting weird about having a child," Emma said. "Emma ... do not worry, there are people who need time to process it," Regina said, trying to help her friend. "And things with Robin ? " Asked Emma. "Well, he's an excellent father and future husband," Regina said. "And the baby?" Asked Emma taking her sprite "give me your hand" Regina said and put her hand on his belly "It's very tender" said Emma "Yes, but it hurts a lot," said Regina, feeling like her little ones were moving. "I want to have this, Regina you two look so happy" Emma said, nodding sadly to finish her sandwich "Emma ... come on. Also a family "said Regina trying to encourage her friend" But if Hook decides that he does not want children, what will I do Regina? " Emma asked "Things come in time Emma. You know I think we should go to the cinema to relax a little" said Regina who also needed some peace "Well," said Emma. They went to see the mineons to reise a little and then Regina returned home"Robin, I'm cold," Regina said at dawn. Robin half-asleep said, "Are you cold?" Regina jokingly tapped him on the arm so Robin turned on the light. "Come on Regina, come on, I'll give you a hot chocolate." He got up and made him a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon and honey, then he picked it up and Regina was in her pajamas reading. Robin left the hot cocoa on the bedside table and threw himself on the bed. "What are you doing?" Regina said. "Warm up," Robin said, getting into the blankets with Regina. "Okay," she said, leaning back in Robin's arms and he was not so sure she asked Regina. "Can I ... can I feel our daughter? "And Regina said" Our daughter sounds cute, let's see what she does "Robin put her hand on Regina's belly and Regina felt as the baby reacted when she heard Robin's voice saying" Hello cluster "and then Regina started saying" Te I love you, I can not wait to meet you "and Robin jokingly said" And I hope you do not be like your mother "and Regina annoyed said" Robin! "He kissed her to show her how much he loved herRegina fell asleep in his arms because apparently the hot cocoa was so good that she stayed deep and the arms of Robin were very warm but as in half an hour a nightmare about the Queen invaded the mind of Regina "Regina, you are well "Said Robin, who woke up when Regina screamed as if they were being tortured, Regina was in shock" Regina ?! "said Robin insisting for her to answer but without receiving any answer just saw her slowly lowering her hand to touch his round belly "Regina tell me something? Please, "Robin continued." The ... baby, "Regina said silently." She's fine, "Robin said, trying to calm her down." No. She is not in danger "Regina said" What? Calm was only a nightmare and if it were true I will not let anything happen to her she is our daughter "said Robin calmly and Regina lay slowly in his chest but the rest of the night Robin could not catch the eye thinking about Regina's dream.


End file.
